


been dying to get you dizzy

by alphai



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphai/pseuds/alphai
Summary: Church wants to prove how unphased he is, and Tucker wants to prove how good he is in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot the original title i had in mind so i just used lyrics from [one of the songs i listened to while writing this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q34dZ6VmI04)
> 
> anyway enjoy the sex, involving a trans dude, written by a trans dude
> 
> (this wasnt beta read for obvious reasons so if theres mistakes ill fix em later)

Intimidation wasn't an emotion that Church was used to feeling. He was six feet tall, he had a prominent resting bitch face, and as many will back up if asked, he had no obvious fears. No phobias to speak of that could manifest themselves physically. Abandonment? Inadequacy? Sure. But nobody would catch Leonard L. Church running from a snake or a bat or any other mortal animal that tried to scare him.

So it would go without saying that he was unequipped to deal with the intimidation he felt as his boyfriend pulled open the closet door to reveal his most prized set of possessions: a shoebox full of sex toys.

This was something Tucker had bragged about endlessly since they moved in together, even before they started dating. And while Church had no idea what the exact number was, Tucker had all too proudly expressed that it was at least nine hundred dollars worth of merchandise. Probably not the best financial investment, but Tucker had made it very clear that Church could be made to appreciate it.

And that was what he had agreed to trying tonight.

Church watched as Tucker pulled the box off of its shelf and carried it to the bed, definitely noticing how much effort seemed to be put into holding it up and absolutely noticing how the force of it being unceremoniously dropped down made the mattress bounce.

"Christ, how many do you have?" Church asked, feeling even more intimidated once he glanced up at Tucker's smug look.

"Like, six. Technically seven." Tucker flipped the lid of the box off. "One of the vibrators is pretty small, so I don't always count it."

"Does one man even need seven dildos?"

"He does if he likes variety in his masturbation habits."

Church pulled his most elaborate attempt at a disgusted face. "Please tell me you wash them."

"Relax, babe. They all go in boiling water afterwards. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not unsanitary."

Tucker turned the box over and let its contents roll out onto the bed, and Church almost laughed in spite of his nerves. The collection, despite being small enough to fit into one shoebox, certainly wasn't lacking in color. It was like Tucker had intentionally bought toys in every color of the rainbow. Fitting, if not extremely corny.

"Seriously, dude?" Church asked, gesturing towards one of the dildos. "A tentacle? You're _that_ cliché?"

"If we're talking in technical marine biology terms here," Tucker replied flatly, picking it up and examining it almost proudly. "It's called an arm. Tentacles are what squids have."

"So you'd rather fuck an octopus than a squid."

"Fuck no, all cephalopods are dangerous! _Aliens_ , though—"

"Woah, no, we're ending this conversation." Church kicked the box back into an upright position with his foot, grabbing the arm-dildo and dropping it back in. "And I'm not letting you fuck me with that."

"Sure, I was gonna let you pick anyway." Tucker moved the box aside, giving him enough room to spread out the remaining selection at the foot of the bed. "Besides, the base of that one's too big. Wouldn't fit in the strap-on even if you _did_ want it."

Sighing, Church eyed the options that had been laid out for him. All he really had to consider was that he had, obviously, never done this before. There wasn't much variety in size, but he still had no real choice but to pick the one that made his heart skip the least.

"Let's go with the aqua one," he said after a moment of deliberation, pointing at it. "I get the feeling it's your favorite color anyway."

"Your feeling is correct." Tucker grinned, putting the dildo in question aside and putting the rest back in their box. "But I get the feeling you picked it because it's the smallest."

"Not by much. You're making me feel kinda self-conscious here."

"Don't worry," Tucker placed a reassuring hand on Church's knee. "I'm sure your dick is perfectly fine."

With that, Tucker turned back on his heel, standing on his toes to reach the strap-on further back on the top shelf of the closet and toss it over his shoulder to land on the bed too. Church's heart was in his throat by this point, not so much from nervousness at trying something sexual that he'd never even attempted before, but more from not having had _any_ sex for at least a full year. Or maybe it was more from actually caring about Tucker more than he had with anyone else he'd been with.

Tucker, on the other hand, was taking this as casually as something akin to a simple movie night. Without a word or even any change in expression, he had already stripped down to almost nothing and started putting the strap-on in place before giving Church a look.

"Binder or no binder?" He already had his hand on the front zipper, moving it up and down idly.

"It's...up to you, I guess." Church wasn't exactly sure which part of this ensemble he should be staring at. "You've been wearing it a lot lately, so maybe it's safer to have it off."

"Good point." Tucker unzipped it fully and shrugged it off, tossing it to the corner of the room. "Now, do you wanna get naked yourself, or should I do it?"

Church inhaled slowly, still eyeing Tucker up and down. The fact that he was just as attractive with his clothes off was wholly unfair.

"You do it. You'd probably get it done faster."

Tucker just grinned, climbing into bed and over to his boyfriend, taking Church's face in his hands and kissing him. He knew by now that Church calmed down pretty easily if he had some physical presence to help ground him. Plus, he was so obviously desperate when he got kissed. It took all of three seconds for Church's body to relax some, his hands coming up to hold Tucker's waist, only hesitating for a fraction of a second when he felt bare skin instead of clothing.

Tucker got settled too, sitting down on Church's lap and running his hand through his hair. And maybe Church was caught off guard or just really into hair pulling, because when Tucker's grip tightened and he tugged Church's head back, he reacted with a sudden moan.

"Everything okay?" Tucker asked, his lips ghosting over Church's throat.

"I...yeah, never better." The shaking in his voice gave Church away too easily.

At least now he wouldn't be as distracted by the almost neon colored dildo Tucker was wearing, seeing as his head was in the way at this angle. But Church's composure was deeply at risk over the weight of Tucker on his lap, the warmth of a mouth against his neck, and the feeling of hands subtly starting to inch under his shirt. Eventually, Tucker pulled back with a textbook shit-eating grin on his face, and Church tried his best to pretend that he didn't know exactly why.

"Is that a gun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"

"You know my eyes are garbage. Why would I go through the hassle of registering for a firearm?"

"Oh, so that _is_ your dick."

The deep blush on Church's face grew even deeper as he tried to avoid eye contact, and Tucker tried to keep from laughing at how shy he was being. Getting a boner around Tucker was nothing new, considering the few months they had been together, but being aroused and having Tucker take it seriously was new and completely nerve-wracking. But Church wasn't showing any real signs of discomfort or protest, so Tucker took this opportunity to deliberately shift his hips forward on Church's lap, feeling Church inhale sharply and tighten his grip on Tucker's sides. And he kept up this tactic, applying a bit more pressure with each slow roll of his hips until Church moaned again.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tucker's tone had changed completely now, less joking and more into a serious sex attitude that absolutely didn't help.

Church nodded, not trusting his voice to remain steady if he answered.

Apparently this was enough for Tucker, who wasted no time in slipping his hands even farther under Church's shirt and starting to push it up his torso. Church was apparently more impatient than he realized, almost involuntarily putting his hands in place of Tucker's and taking over the task of pulling his shirt off. Tucker just switched to unbuttoning and unzipping Church's pants, palming at his dick through the fabric of his boxers.

"Did you wear something looser just for me?" The joking tone was back now, and Church could feel Tucker's grin against his shoulder.

He tried to make a comment about how boxers would be easier for Tucker to pull down than briefs, but any communication skill was lost once Tucker got his hand down Church's pants completely, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking far too slowly. Church gripped at the sheets of the bed and tried to bite back any noises, but quiet sex wasn't exactly one of his strong points. Tucker's insistence on giving him a hickey definitely wasn't helping.

" _Fuck_ ," Church finally choked out, more at the way Tucker was biting down on his neck than his more obvious sexual frustration.

"Too hard?" Tucker asked, kissing gently on the reddening bruise he left.

"And you're too slow," Church continued through gritted teeth. "Which is pretty damn far from what you told me to sell me on this."

Tucker sat back, crossing both arms in front of his chest and giving Church a look that was so clearly fake annoyance that both of them would've started laughing if the circumstances were different.

"I _explicitly_ told you," Tucker started, enunciating like he was giving a lecture. "That I could make you come in less than ten minutes once I was fucking you. Which is true. Foreplay doesn't count."

"Bullshit. Foreplay _always_ counts."

"Not in my bed, it doesn't."

The two eyed each other down for a few seconds, Church's mixture of arousal and impatience clashing well with Tucker's best impression of a man who didn't have a bright cyan dildo strapped to his hips. Of course, Tucker broke the fake tension and started laughing, and Church couldn't help but laugh too. Not just because the situation demanded some comic relief, but because Tucker was one of the prettiest people he'd ever met and this whole encounter made Church feel like the luckiest man in the world.

Tucker knew that Church was just keeping up this debate to settle his nerves in the first place, so he took it upon himself to get the hell on with it already. Between laughter, he leaned back down to give Church another kiss, hooking his fingers under the waist of both his pants and his boxers, tugging them down when Church made a noise of approval. Church tried not to pay attention to the way Tucker stared down at him, a smile still on his face before he actually got Church's clothes all the way off.

Of course it was pointless to be this nervous. Church was 27 goddamn years old. He could handle getting pegged in the ass by his 23 year old boyfriend. A boyfriend who, in frustrating synchronicity with all of his bragging, held a confidence that actually had Church believing that he would be good at this.

"So, remind me again," Church said, stalling for time. "How much experience do you have with this?"

"I've done this for a couple of girls before," Tucker replied, crawling over to the drawer of the bedside table to get out a bottle of lube. "Never tried it with a dude before. Not for someone with a dick, I mean."

A pause. "Wait, so what makes you think you know what you're doing?"

"Uh, watching porn? Reading about it? It's not that different." Tucker shrugged and slipped a latex glove over his dominant hand. "If you're nervous, I can just start to give you a handjob again. That seemed to calm you down pretty easily."

Church let out a combination of a groan and a sigh, letting his head fall back on the pillow. "I'm not nervous, I'm just still trying to get my brain to adjust to the idea of this happening."

Tucker leaned over him, confident attitude replaced with something more sincere but less readable. He trailed his bare hand down Church's face, kissing him more lightly than before when he looked up. Church let a breath out slowly, bringing a hand up to rest on Tucker's back and feeling Tucker's tongue dart over his mouth.

"You can start now," Church murmured. "Just—y'know—be gentle with me."

Briefly, Tucker scanned his face for any sign of insincerity. Finding none, he moved back, grabbing Church's thighs and lifting his knees up. Church glanced down to see Tucker pop open the bottle of lube and pour some on the fingers of his gloved hand, then immediately turned his attention back to the ceiling.

Church felt Tucker's hand resting on the side of his hip before he felt the first finger slip into him. He just inhaled slowly, trying to will away the embarrassment he should be experiencing in favor of trying to enjoy whatever he felt.

A couple of silent moments passed before Tucker tapped the fingers of his free hand against Church's hip to get his attention.

"You okay?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah."

"Ready for another?"

A nod. "Go for it."

The grip Tucker had tightened slightly against Church, grounding him a bit more securely before he started to work in a second finger. Church cursed through his teeth, the sound giving over to a groan once Tucker got all of his knuckles in.

Tucker watched each change in Church's expression carefully as he started to slowly curl and twist his fingers. Church was relatively silent at first, only responding with quick inhales or the occasional breathy expletive. But as soon as the first fingertip brushed against his prostate, Church groaned loudly, arching his back and gripping at the sheets again.

Clearly too determined already, Tucker kept at the angle he needed to, adding a third finger with his free hand rubbing circles into Church's hip. Church was too busy trying to keep his breathing under control to bother with complaining about any discomfort he felt. Tucker, meanwhile, was already enjoying every second his boyfriend spent on vain attempts to stifle any of his noises.

After a few minutes of Church gasping and squirming helplessly against the motion of Tucker's hand, Tucker pulled back, stripping off the glove and throwing it in the general direction of the trash can in the corner of the room.

"Hand me one of those pillows, babe," he said, almost calmly.

Church's head was already swimming by this point, his arm fumbling for a moment when he reached above his head for a pillow he wasn't using. He felt it slip under his lower back and glanced up again when Tucker's hands left him completely.

"Any ideas for the safeword?" Tucker asked, grabbing the bottle of lube again.

"How about a one-syllable word that already exists in the English language," Church replied. "Like 'stop.'"

Tucker gave him a look, clearly meant to be serious but losing its effect as he started coating dildo he was wearing in lube. "Safewords are supposed to be fun, you jackass."

"Insulting me as you're literal seconds away from fucking me?"

"Of course."

Wiping his hand on the bedsheet (which would probably need to be washed afterwards anyway), Tucker got himself situated, making sure his position wouldn't kill his knees too badly. He slid his hands down Church's torso before grabbing his hips and getting him in a better angle before leaning down to press a few light kisses to his collarbones.

"You good?" Tucker asked, feeling Church's legs start to relax.

"Yeah? You haven't done anything."

Tucker leaned up slightly higher to nip at Church's neck again. "Shut up, just tell me if you stop being into it. With the word 'stop,' because you're boring."

Church made a half-hearted attempt at a kick that just resulted in bumping Tucker in the ribs with the side of his foot. "Get on with it already."

Adding a few more kisses at the base of Church's neck for good measure, Tucker leaned back again, holding Church by the hips with one hand so he could hold the rubber cock with his other one. He started rubbing circles into Church's hip again as he pushed in as gently as possible, fighting his own momentum and watching every move Church made to know if he needed to pause. Church just took as much air as possible into his lungs, concentrating on relaxing himself and trusting Tucker to do whatever the fuck he wanted. He was too horny by now to care about calling out any pain.

Tucker abandoned the dildo in favor of slowly running his hand over Church's cock again, hearing the breathy moan he let out and taking as incentive to rock his hips forward slightly. Legs wrapped around his torso as Church crossed his ankles behind Tucker's back, a repeated string of "fuck" falling from his lips. Having found a method that worked, Tucker stuck to it, pairing every shallow thrust with a stroke over Church's dick, effectively rendering Church a complete mess until he finally bottomed out.

Already, Church was losing any composure he had left. The heels of his hands were pressed against his eyelids, elbows bent up in the air, beads of sweat already forming on his neck and torso. There wasn't any real debate, this was the hottest he had ever looked as far as Tucker was concerned.

"All good?"

Church's only response was a slight groan.

"Words, babe."

" _Yea-ah_." The crack in his voice would've been cute if it didn't only serve to make Church seem even hotter right now.

Tucker grinned to himself, getting a tighter hold on Church's hips so he could lean forward without causing too much discomfort. Church made small noises of protest at whatever Tucker was doing to stall further, quieting down once Tucker started kissing his shoulders, then his jawline, before finally kissing him on the mouth.

"Good boy," Tucker murmured against Church's lips, feeling another twinge of pride at the shiver he felt run down Church's spine.

Neither of them needed to say much after that.

Tucker only hesitated with the position for a brief moment, eventually finding an angle that worked both in favor of his spine and of being able to control his movements without hindering Church's enjoyment. He kept his pace slow at first, letting Church synchronize his heavy breathing with each roll forward. This pace didn't change for a few minutes, all of which were filled with Church's occasional low moans and Tucker's reminders of how well he was doing. But eventually, Church's natural impatience came through, and he arched his back slightly, trying to angle his hips so he could try and fuck himself against the strap-on.

Taking the hint, Tucker tightened his grip and picked up the pace, his rhythm steadily increasing to cater to the obvious desperation that Church was trying to hide. Eventually a pace was reached that both of them were satisfied with, and Tucker felt confident enough to hold onto Church with one hand, once again using the other to give his dick the attention it needed. Church's moans became more erratic and harder to control once Tucker started stroking his cock again, trying to match the rhythm he had set, rolling his thumb over the head whenever he gave a particularly harsh snap of his hips.

If Church was a mess before, he was even more of one now. His thoughts were just jumbled, wordless static, only able to focus on what Tucker was doing to him, not even able to think about being frustrated at how easily he was doing it. His legs were trembling as they stayed hooked around Tucker's ribcage, his breath coming in through sharp gasps that fueled all the noises he would've been embarrassed about if Tucker wasn't so obviously into it.

Despite all this, Church knew Tucker was holding back, that this wasn't anywhere near as intense as he could get, but he had no desire to push himself any further by asking for more. This was more than enough, this wasn't a contest, and he would enjoy it more in the long run if he paced himself anyway.

That one bit of coherent thought dissolved once Tucker gave a particularly strong jab at his prostate, causing Church to groan sharply and buck his hips up against the hand that was still around his cock. Tucker tightened his hold as he started jerking him off faster, but he kept the speed of his thrusts the same, focusing on the angle more to keep hitting the right spot.

Church was practically whining by this point, taking another desperate gasp of air, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle more moans as he felt heat starting to pool in his abdomen. He didn't trust himself enough to give an understandable warning, but Tucker could tell how close he was. Tucker only slowed down enough to adjust the position of both of their hips again, giving Church a gentle squeeze in the side to encourage him.

It was all the encouragement Church needed, with every inch of his body already on fire and the prospect of letting go too appealing to debate with himself about how long he had lasted. His head tiled back and his hand slipped off his mouth as he came, swearing loudly, voice cracking again before he gave a low moan and spilled himself onto his stomach.

Tucker stopped moving his hips entirely, focusing on stroking Church off the rest of the way, only letting up when he was jerking his hips to get away from the overstimulation. The discomfort of Tucker pulling out barely registered to Church, who just let himself collapse and sink into the mattress, giving over to the brain fog that was accompanied by a slight feeling of vertigo this time.

"Seven minutes!" Tucker spoke up from the other side of the room.

"So?" Church said, more a single sound than a real word, trying to lift his head up before deciding against it

"I said I'd make you come in less than ten, didn't I? I did it in seven."

"With foreplay it was, like...thirteen minutes."

Church felt the mattress move as Tucker climbed back onto it, settling down next to him and sliding an arm around his shoulders.

"Dude, is your refractory period always like this?" Tucker asked.

"Yep," Church answered after a long inhale. It was only then that he figured Tucker was just as naked as he was now, but he was too busy coming down from his high to really pay much attention to it.

Tucker gave a fake yawn and stretched out, rolling onto his side and spooning Church a bit awkwardly, something he would have reciprocated if he actually felt like moving.

"You've still got jizz on you."

Church glanced down briefly before giving Tucker a look. "Yeah, and whose fault is that?"

Tucker just snorted. "I'll make it up to you in the shower tomorrow morning."

"No shower sex," Church said slowly, giving in and lazily wrapping an arm around Tucker to pull him closer. "That's just a hospital visit waiting to happen."

Tucker just let out a half-attempt at an annoyed sigh before moving up to kiss Church on the cheek. "Fine."

He was already asleep by the time Tucker settled back down again.

**Author's Note:**

> and now we got set off party poppers in celebration of me actually Finishing A Thing


End file.
